Construction vehicles can be used to provide temporary access to relatively inaccessible areas. Many of these vehicles include a boom having multiple joints. The boom can be controlled by controlling the displacements of the joints. However, such control is dependent on an operator's proficiency.
As the boom is extended, vibration becomes a concern. Conventional techniques to reduce or eliminate vibration typically result in systems that are not responsive to their operators.